ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Journey Begins Part 2
The Journey Begins Part 2 is the second episode of Richard 10: Journey into the End. Summary While fighting his newfound enemy, Richard gains a companion from an unknown origin to aid him in his quest to stop the evil Galvan, who has just recently had a change of face, and a new title: Drahcir. Previously, on Richard 10: Journey into the End... Galvan: For a primitive species, the humans have been busy. Very advanced blueprints. Just needs some of my own adjustments. Richard: STOP BOMBARDING ME WITH STUPID CLICHES! Clara: Your grandpa... Well, the only way I can say this is, we owe some cash... The Galvan: I SAID... GIVE IT BACK! Galvan: Yes, there is. A deep, dark look to your eyes. Your pupils are dialated. So either something's wrong... or you're on hallucinogens. Are you tripping, Rhyneheart? Dinosaur: I have a name for this guy, GUARDIAN REPTILE! (The Suits started firing at Richard; A deep, dark, scared look was in Guardian Reptile's eyes.) Plot (Theme: Doctor Who Theme 87-89 (Remastered)) (Two robots on fired at Guardian Reptile, who jumped up, making the lasers hit each other and explode. He landed on one of the robots.) Guardian Reptile: Ugh... (He used the blades on his arms to cut open the robot. He then jumped off and used the blades on his legs and tail to destroy the next one. He landed back where he was before he started fighting the robots.) The Galvan: It ain't over yet! (The Galvan shot a blast at Guardian Reptile, sending him over the woods of his property and into the street. The Galvan landed behind him. Guardian Reptile got up, grabbed a pot hole, and flung it at the Galvan, cutting the arm off.) Guardian Reptile: Ha- what... (The Galvan's suit regenerated the arm, and then charged at Guardian Reptile.) Guardian Reptile: Uh oh... (Guardian Reptile jumped to the side, and then sliced the back of the suit. He kicked it down. Just as he went to kick it again, it teleported away. Guardian Reptile looked around to see if anyone had saw, but the only person he saw was a blonde girl with blue eyes standing there, staring at him. Guardian Reptile ran off.) (Richard was later shown in his living room. He was watching Nurse Who. The Third Nurse, played by Kari Byron, was shown wearing a fez with her companion, played by Christopher Eccleston. Richard stared at the fez, and smirked. A flashback occured, and a younger Richard was shown wearing a fez next to Olivia, the girl shown in the picture in his locker. The flashback ended as Richard heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw the girl from town standing there.) Girl: Well, what are you doing here? Richard: I live here... Girl: Well, what'd you do that for? Richard: Cause I do...? (Richard and the girl were shown outside.) Girl: Name's Taylor. Taylor Kendell. Just in case you were wondering, Richard. (Richard looked at Taylor with confusion.) Taylor: Mind reading powers. I've had them all my life. Don't know where they came from. Richard: That's kind of ironic. Mind powers but don't know their origins? Taylor: Limited. I can only access certain things. Richard: Hmmm. Taylor: So, what's your story? Who are you, really, Richard Rhyneheart? (Richard paused, and then looked at Taylor.) Richard: It's like when you're a kid. You know how when you're a kid and they tell you the world's revolving? And you just can't believe it cause everything looks like it's standing still? I can feel it, sometimes. I can feel the planet spinning on it's axis at 67,000 miles an hour, going around the Sun at 66,660 miles an hour. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the tiny surface of this planet, and if we let go.... That's who I am, Taylor Kendell. (Suddenly, a blue robot appeared. The Galvan's voice could be heard from inside.) Galvan: Hello, Rhyneheart! How do you like the new suit? I call it the Complicatrix! Just a prototype, but that's besides the point. (The suit quickly changed into a yeti-like creature.) Galvan: Meet Gimlinopithecus! Capable of electrokinesis! (The Galvan began to shoot electricity at Richard, who was shielded by blue energy. Richard looked and saw Taylor's eyes glowing.) Taylor: Part of the mind powers. Transform! Now! (Richard slammed the Simplicitrix. He was transformed into a samurai-type alien.) Samurai: Woah... Galvan: Samswordone? Hmm... Forgot about that one... (The shield opened up at the top, and the samurai jumped out and the hit the Galvan with his sword, knocking him away.) Samurai: Hmm.... Slamurai? No.... um.... Blamurai.... I like it... (Blamurai stuck his sword into the suit, which then changed into a mummy-like creature. The suit wrapped around the sword and then threw it, taking Blamurai with it.) Galvan: Thep Kufan. Took me a while to get this one installed. (The Galvan jumped towards Blamurai, but stopped in mid-air. He was surrounded by blue energy, and then was thrown. Taylor's eyes were shown glowing.) (Blamurai and Taylor walked over to the suit. Just before getting to them, the suit changed into a wolf-like creature. He stood up and howled at Blamurai and Taylor, blasting them back. They looked back up at the suit, which then teleported away.) (Richard and Taylor were standing in the woods.) Taylor: Don't you think you should practice with that thing? Richard: What do you mean? Taylor: Well, you're good at fighting. You've got her as motivation. (Richard turned his head to her. He had a dark and angry look.) Richard: Don't. Mention. Her. Taylor: Sorry... Richard: Fine. I'll practice. (Richard slammed down the Simplicitrix. His hands glowed red. They began to change to white hands with three fingers. His face glowed red, and then turned green. An extra set of eyes opened on top of his head. Spikes began to grow out of his back.) (Meanwhile, the Galvan was shown in his base, grunting.) Galvan: Ugh... Just as I thought.... It would kill me... (He pressed a button on the wall. A door opened, and a tube was shown. It had a blue liquid in it.) Galvan: The Genome Elixir. My greatest creation. (The Galvan took the tube. He opened it, and drank the liquid. He dropped the tube. His face and hands began to glow blue.) Galvan: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He fell over. Moments later, white and blue shoes were shown walking on the ground.) Galvan: Galvan, no more. Now, I am Drahcir. (Blue eyes and white eyebrows were shown staring, with a dark and angry look within the eyes.) Next Time (Richard is shown holding a fez.) Richard (voice): Taylor, I had a dream last night. (Richard and Taylor are shown in an strange place. A blond girl in red clothing jumps in front of them.) Girl: I see you got my message. Richard: Yeah, we did. (Richard, Taylor and the girl are shown walking towards a castle.) Girl: Ledgerdomain. That's this place. But it's being overun. By two villains: General Mischief and Dr. Ammunition. (A tiger-like being created out of Ledgerdomain rocks and technology is running towards the group, and then tackles Blamurai.) Richard 10: Journey into the End will be back in A Magician's Tale. Major Events *Richard and Taylor meet. *Richard turns into Blamurai and Quaker Waker for the first time. Characters *Richard *Taylor Villains *Drahcir Aliens Used By Richard (Simplicitrix) *Guardian Reptile *Blamurai (debut) *Quaker Waker (debut, mid-transformation cameo) By Drahcir (Complicatrix Prototype) *Gimlinopithecus *Thep Kufan *Loboan (cameo) Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10 Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons